


Fire, blood and anguish. (Stiles Stilinski)

by Aimee0274



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fanfiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimee0274/pseuds/Aimee0274
Summary: Ruby hale, a smart, funny girl had a good life, that was until she was 10 and her life got turned upside down in one morning. When she got to high school she was always in the background secretly having a crush on a guy that didn't notice her. Will he ever realise or will she be dreaming forever. A teen wolf Stiles Stilinski love story of season 1-6.





	Fire, blood and anguish. (Stiles Stilinski)

My name is Ruby Hale and yes I'm a hale but not a daughter too who you think. I am Peter Hale's daughter. My mom was one of his many flings but she got pregnant and had me. She decides to leave me on the Hale house doorstep with a note.

Peter was unable to raise me so Talia hale raised me. So I became very close to Derek as he was always there for me and enjoyed playing with me when I was younger. they knew from since I was a child that I was a werewolf because when I was a baby my eyes glowed on the night of the full moon and kept doing that every full moon until I was 14 and would shift.

I was 10 years old when it happened. I had spent the night at my friend's house and we had lots of fun but we got woken up at 8 AM by her mum who told us that there had been a fire at my house. I instantly got up and changed. she took me to my house and I could see fire Engine, police and ambulances. I jumped out the car and ran toward the house ducking under the tape and was running full speed when I was stopped by a strong arm, I looked up and saw Derek in front of me, I hugged him the second I realised it was him and he embraced me back.

"I'm so glad you were at your friend's house," he said

"same hear," I replied. then I realised and asked, "what happened to peter, Talia, Cora and Laura."

"Laura is fine, she's over there," he said pointing to her talking to a police officer "as for peter he got some serious burns and was taken to hospital," he carried on

"and the others," I encouraged

"gone," is all he could say

We stood there for a minute looking at the house Derek's arm around me in silence

After a While I broke the silence "can you take me to see Peter," I asked

"sure," he said walking towards his car with me behind him.

We got to the hospital and he walked me through and asked the person at the desk where peter was, she showed us to his room but I was too young and was not allowed in. I looked at him through the window and saw the burns all over his face, but I also saw a girl in the bed next to him. I wondered who she was but didn't feel it was my place to ask the nurse.

I stood there for a bit looking in at peter and the girl with Derek behind me, then out of the corner I saw a lady in a posh looking suit walking towards us, I turned to face her when she reaches us

"Are you Derek and Ruby hale?" she asked

"yes, why?" Derek asked

"Hi, I'm ruby's care worker Joanne and I was wondering if I could have a chat?" she asked Derek

"sure, Ruby go sit over there," he answered and I listened and walked over to a chair he pointed at, I tried hard to focus my hearing on what they were saying as I was still learning but I managed to get there conversation

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Derek asked

"well with Peter being in the hospital and your mum gone I think it would be best, as you are young that ruby gets a foster family and lives with them," she said

"hmm, I see what your on about but I could look after her," I hear Derek say

"And I see that but don't you want her to have a bit of stability in her life after what she has just been through, we have a set of parents that are ready to take her straight away and they will look after her," she continued

"OK, I guess it is for the best and I want her to be happy but it is up to her what she wants to do," Derek said

"OK let's go ask her and see what she thinks," she added

They started walking over to me so I just made it look like I was daydreaming but I glanced at Derek and saw the look on his face as if he knew I listened to the conversation

"Hello again Ruby," she started

"Hello," I said

"me and Derek were wondering if you would be up to living with a foster family that would be kind to you are be a stable place for you," she asked

"But what about Derek?" I asked with tears starting to form in my eyes

"I'll miss you but I'm OK with it and it would be good for you to live in a stable environment after what just happened," he said

"I don't know?' I said

"You'll be fine, I will still come to see you when I can," Derek added

"OK as I know its for the best I'll go with the foster parents," I said

"good, I'll go call them and get them to come hear," she said before walking off with her phone in hand.

Derek came and sat down next to me "you listened to our conversation didn't you?" he asked

"Yeah, I did and are you sure you're OK with this? As I really don't want to leave you, your my only family left now." I asked a tear rolled down my cheek

"I know and your mine and I will miss you but I won't leave, I'll stay here and you can come with me for the full moon until your able to control your sifts and anger," he said wiping my tear away

"OK, I guess that will haft to do," I said

"everything is going to be OK, we will get through this and I will always be here for you," Derek said

We then embraced in a hug before we noticed the care worked coming over. She sat in the chair the other side of Derek

"They are on there way," she said

5 minutes later this couple came in both blond hair, Joanne walked up to them and greeted them. They all started walking over to us, I held Derek's hand and squeezed it as I was nervous. When they reached us the couple bent down

"hi Ruby I'm Christine Smoak but everybody calls me Chrissy and this is my husband Charles Smoak," the woman said

"Hello," I said

"do you want to go shopping for some new clothes," asked Charles

I nodded but stayed silence

"OK we have some papers for everyone to sign then you can get going," Joanne said

They all signed the papers including Derek, I stayed sat the chair imagining what could have happened if I was there that morning. They then all finished and came over to me

"all done, do you want to go shopping now," Chrissy asked

"sure," I said. I got up and hugged goodbye to Derek

"goodbye," I whispered in his ear

"goodbye and see you soon," he whispered back to me in mine.

We broke apart and I left the hospital with Mr and Mrs Smoak and we got me clothes and I went to there's. Surprisingly they already had a room set up for me and I liked it. I laid in my room thinking about everything that had happened in the past couple of hours.

The next day I went downstairs for breakfast and asked "can I change my surname to yours and cut and dye my hair,"

"Why do you want to do that," Chrissy asked

"Because I don't want people to know that it was my house that got burnt," I replied

"If you really want to then sure," she replied

That day we went to get my hair dyed and cut and from that moment on I was not known as ruby hale any more but ruby Smoak. For a couple of weeks after seeing Peter I had nightmares of him but I got over it and got him out of my mind. I spend the next few years living and getting to know them and spending full moons with Derek.

When I turned 14 the full moon was worst than ever as I could shift so Derek was teaching me to control it by saying "Alpha, beta, omega," and feeling like I'm getting calm every time I say it (the same way Derek did). He taught me control and how to use my strength to fight over the next 2 years.

\-----------------------

I started high school and the first day I walked in and sure stiles and Scott together and at that moment I realised I liked stiles ( and I had since middle school as I went to the same one as them but I didn't know them) but I knew he liked Lydia so I would never get a chance with him. I found my locker and it was a couple of door's down from their's too.

I was always in the back hiding but I was also second in every class behind Lydia but still, no one notices me but I was OK with that. Ever since the house being burnt down I never felt normal again but I did before so I just hid in the background.


End file.
